drakensangfandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:GhostNWN
Willkommen Hi GhostNWN -- wir freuen uns, dass Drakensang Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Tipps, Hinweise & Kritik *Kannst du mir ruhig zukommen lassen. Ist das erste Mal, das ich mich aktiv an einem Wiki beteiligen möchte und hab auch sehr viel Erfahrung im Gebiet der Webentwicklung. Arbeite als Freiberufler und baue an verschiedensten Webseiten mit. Allerdings bin ich mir an vielen Stellen nicht so ganz sicher, wie ich eine Seite formatieren sollte und so was, beispielsweise jetzt bei Seiten für Gegenstände, Questen und so ... hast du vielleicht schon Hinweise?Cap 18:25, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Sei unbesorgt, wenn du dir irgendwo unsicher bist, tipp einfach das was du weißt und belasse den Rest anderen die sich mit dem formatieren besser auskennen. Ich zum Beispiel bin mit formatieren auch nicht besonders begabt und schreibe/verlinke lieber Artikel. Wenn du aber mehr Informationen haben willst, kannst du auch auf wikipedia nachsehen. Dort gibt es Hinweise und Codeerklärungen zu den Sonderzeichen und Syntax die man beim schreiben unten anfindet. Dein Artikel über den Orden zum Beispiel sieht schon ganz gut aus. Das einzige was man da noch verbessern könnte ist das Bild einzurahmen und auf die Linke oder Rechte Seite zu stellen. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir ein bißchen helfen. GhostNWN 21:13, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Administration *Wenn ihr Interesse daran habt Sysop zu werden, hinterlasst mir bitte in dieser Sektion eine Nachricht und ich werde es überdenken. Danke für eure rege Beteiligung! Ihr könnt hier nachschauen welche Privilegien und Aufgaben ihr als Sysop haben werdet. GhostNWN 20:17, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Hi GhostNWN! Das Angebot nehme ich gerne dankend an! Ich bin auch Moderator im Wiki Aventurica, kenne mich also auch ein wenig mit verwaltungstechnischen Dingen von MediaWikis aus. Freue mich schon darauf dieses Wiki mit Leben zu füllen.--Sunkist87 17:56, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ***Gratulation, du bist jetzt ein Sysop! GhostNWN 17:57, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Ich würde mich gern beteiligen. Cap 18:46, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ***Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, Gratulation :) GhostNWN 19:58, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Screenshots *Wie erstellt du eigentlich deine Screenshots zum Spiel. Bei mir scheint Drakensang die Tasturbelegung zu blockieren, so dass ich weder mit einem Tool noch der Druck-Taste etwas auszurichten vermag. --Warb10 14:42, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **bei mir funktioniert das mit mit der Druck-taste. dadurch wird es in die zwischenablage von windows kopiert und du kannst es mit Strg+V in dein grafikprogramm einfügen. Cap 15:07, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ***Ja, genau wie Cap es beschrieben hat. Also Druck taste im Spiel drücken und dann z.B. in MS Paint einfügen und zurecht schneidern. Stell aber sicher, daß zu zwsichen dem Drücken der Taste und dem Einfügen nicht noch etwas kopierst. GhostNWN 15:23, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ****am besten bilder auch immer als png speichern (wenns geht) -> bei jpg leidet die qualität teilweise massiv ;) Cap 15:38, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) *****Hi, in Drakensang gibts auch die Funktion, Screens mit der Taste "0" aufm Numpad zu machen (nach Patchinstallation), allerdings funktioniert diese in Dialogen nicht. Da muss man wieder auf "Druck" zurückgreifen. Gibts eigentlich ne Möglichkeit, das Interface auszublenden? Zarathustra01 06:24, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ******Soweit ich weiß ist dies leider nicht möglich. GhostNWN 20:29, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Spotlight *Es gefällt mir sehr gut, wie schnell sich das Wiki entwickelt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich werde es in die nächste Spotlight-Runde aufnehmen. --Avatar 21:16, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Ui, vielen Dank Avatar :) Ich werde wohl schneel daran arbeiten müssen die Artikel zu de-stubben (Eigentlich lasse ich die stub notiz ja da solange der Artikel nicht vollständig komplett ist)! GhostNWN 21:25, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ***Gegen den Ausbau von Stubs hat natürlich keiner was :-). Ansonsten ist es schon sinnvoll, kurze und leicht zu erweiternde Artikel in der Kategorie:Stub zu lassen, da dann die EditSimilar-Funktion zuschlägt :-) --Avatar 21:33, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ****Lass mich raten: sieht man nur auf Monaco? Ich seh's nämlich nach einem edit nicht :) GhostNWN 21:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) *****Es wird nur nach jeder fünften Bearbeitung angezeigt. Aber du kannst tatsächlich recht haben (was ich bis gerade gar nicht bemerkt hatte). Auf meine Frage an einen Entwickler, ob EditSimilar nur mit Monaco funktioniert (wovon ich eigentlich nicht ausgegangen war), bekam ich ein "I think the current version does, yes" als Antwort... :-). Sorry. --Avatar 22:03, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ******Macht nichts, ich glaube, daß so ziemlich jeder außer mir hier sowieso Monaco benutzt :) GhostNWN 22:07, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite... *Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :-) --Avatar 20:49, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Wow, das sieht echt großartig aus! Vielen vielen Dank! Wenn du nicht schon staff wärst würd ich dich doch glatt ins Team aufnehmen :D GhostNWN 21:12, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re: Rechtschreibfehler Erstens hab ich Ferien und zweitens ist Wochenende. Langsam frag ich mich, ob ich die Arbeit vermisse, weil ich hier so wüte. Marquisa 22:38, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) *Traumberuf Lehrer: Ferien haben wie die Schüler - Vermisse Ferien irgendwie auch. Kann die "Wüterei", wenn man das mal so nennen kann, übrigens nachvollziehen, da man, wenn man Arbeit hat, nicht unbedingt gerne Arbeitet. Aber wenn man dann nach einer langen Zeit nicht gearbeitet hast sehnt man sich doch zurück. GhostNWN 22:44, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) **Ich korrigiere immer Aufsätze in den Ferien, außer in den Sommerferien, und schlage mich mit pubertierenden Kindern herum. Täusch dich da mal nicht. Marquisa 22:51, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ***Geht hier zwar schon eher 'Off-Topic' zu, aber ohne Lehrer wie dich, die sich der Vermehrung des Wissens aufopfern, gäbe es hier noch mehr Rechtschreibfehler. :) GhostNWN 22:57, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ****Stimmt, sind eh schon mehr als genug :-P Marquisa 23:00, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) *****Hoffe doch mal, daß es dir gelegen ist den OT Chat hierhin zu verlegen. GhostNWN 23:11, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kostenlose Rezepte Kurze Frage: Einige Rezepte muss/kann man nicht kaufen. Wie könnte man das am besten in dem entsprechenden Artikel hinterlegen? Teil-Überschrift "Händler" durch "Fundorte" ersetzen? Oder bei betroffenen Rezepten eine neue Teil-Überschrift "Taschendiebstahl"/"Fundorte" darunter anlegen? zero29 18:02, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Vorlage für den Fundort kann bei jedem Rezept unterschiedlich sein. Bis jetzt habe ich entweder "Quelle" oder "Händler" für diese Sektion geschrieben. Was halt immer am besten zu jeder Situation passt. GhostNWN 20:23, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Monaco Sidebar Wenn du willst, dass einige Artikel der Kategorie angezeigt weden, dann muss es so aussehen: #category-KATEGORIE# | KATEGORIE KATEGORIE steht für die einzutragende Kategorie. Hoffe, das hilft dir. Mta 18:22, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Synchronkommunikation Tolles Wort. Kann man dich eigentlich auch via Chat erreichen? Falls ja, melde dich doch mal bei mir (Skype: avatar-1, IRC freenet: avatar, ICQ #3456709). Ansonsten schreib ich mal ne Mail. --Avatar 07:17, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Avatar, ja ziemlich langes Wort heh. Normalerweise kannst du mich auf Skype finden, aber für die nächste Woche werde ich sehr beschäftigt sein und außer patroullieren kaum hier was machen können. E-Mail wär wahrscheinlich somit am besten. GhostNWN 09:47, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) News Die News auf der Hauptseite werden jetzt automatisch eingebunden. Momentan immer die letzten drei. Wenn du die Anzahl ändern möchtest, kannst du das tun, indem du die Vorlage:AktuelleNews bearbeitest. Um genau zu sein die Zeile includepage=%1150,%2150,%3150. Das bedeutet, dass er von der News-Seite aus den ersten 3 Abschnitten jeweils bis zu 150 Zeichen übernimmt. Wenn du z.B. lieber 4 statt 3 haben möchtest, füge einfach noch ein ,%4150 hinten an. --Avatar 14:41, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Deine Begrüßung :) Danke für die Begrüßung auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich habe die direkt mal wieder heruntergenommen, da ich sie schon gelesen hatte. Ich will versuchen, einige Templates zu basteln, fange gerade aber erst an, MediaWiki-Syntax kennenzulernen. Ich schlage vor, weitestgehend Templates für die unterschiedlichen Seiten zu erstellen, solange noch nicht allzuviele Artikel existieren, dann hat man es beim Einbinden leichter. Meine Template-Entwürfe verlinke ich auf meiner Benutzerseite. --Jünger des Namenlosen 16:02, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, ja Templates haben wir schon für Charakter und Gegner. Ich arbeite später wieder daran. Die Templates sollten ziemlich genau so wie die jetztigen Seiten aussehen, mit einer extra Infobox für kleinigkeiten. Kannst dir ja mal MediaWiki:Createplate-Gegner angucken. GhostNWN 16:07, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Nicht übel. Die Farbwahl entspricht nicht ganz dem Rest des Wikis - benutzt Du evtl. ein anderes Theme? Kannst Du mir vielleicht ein paar Hinweise geben, wo ich Tipps zur Erstellung und Benutzung von Templates und Vorlagen/Infoboxen finde? --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 16:35, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Guck mal hier: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Createpage GhostNWN 17:00, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und vor allem hier und hier. --Avatar 05:56, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) achtung Vorsicht, bitte den Wurmspieß nicht mit dem Speer des Wurms verwechseln! Es handelt sich um 2 verschiedene Waffen! Fps 15:27, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich denke, daß das Speer des Wurms Rezept aber den Wurmspieß produziert. Ähnlich wie der Drachentöterbogen den Bogen des Wurms produziert, oder? Wurmspieß sollte man wenn schon in Murolosch bekommen (nach Japhgur) aber habe gerade in meinem Endspielstand anchgeprüft. GhostNWN 15:30, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Wurmspieß ist im Gegensatz zum Spieß des Wurm irgendeine x-beliebige Waffe aus Murolosch.. keine besonderen Stats, keine Wundenchance, nichts. Also tatsächlich 2 verschieden Items ;) :::Aha, also hat Zero29 beim erstellen des Rezepts mehr als einen Fehler gemacht. Werde dies dann korrigieren. Wurmspieß gibt es dann auch keine Rezept für nehme ich an, da es einen Drachenzahn benötigt? GhostNWN 15:36, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Für den normalen Wurmspieß gibt es kein Rezept. Der Speer des Wurm benötigt, wie du schon sagtest, den Zahn des Drachen. btw: hast du herausgefunden, wofür der abgebrochene Zahn des Drachen gut ist, den einem die Frau in Tallon verkauft? Fps 15:38, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Der hat, soweit ich weiß, keinen Nutzen. Schade eigentlich :) GhostNWN 15:39, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tippfehler-Edit (?) Handelt es sich hier um einen Tippfehler innerhalb des Spiels? --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 11:13, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Habe ich schon im Bugthread angemerkt, aber es kann durchaus von den Devs gewollt sein, daher sollte es im Moment mit ck geschrieben werden. Falls es mit einem Patch behoben wird, kann die Seite verschoben werden. GhostNWN 13:25, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Artikel zum Rezept selbst kann gerne in der verwendeten Schreibweise existieren. Man kann den Fehler ja im Kopf des Artikels erklären. Mir geht es um die Erwähnung auf anderen Seiten. Evtl. sollten wir eine Umleitung von der korrekten Schreibweise zur verwendeten Schreibweise haben, damit wir in anderen Artikeln mit der korrekten Schreibweise Linken können. So vermeidet man unnötige Edits wie den von mir angemerkten und verwirrt den Benutzer/Spieler nicht, der das Rezept Ingame noch nicht gesehen hat (ich bin auch noch nicht so weit *g*). --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 15:23, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Durchaus möglich, aber die "inkorrekte" schreibweise würde immer noch die sein, die im Index der Kategorie aufgeführt werden würde, was für Leute schon verwirrend sein kann. Ich werde mal bei den devs über PM nachfragen und sehen ob ich jemals eine Antwort bekomme. GhostNWN 21:18, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) nix für ungut nichts für ungut, ghost, aber sollten wir nicht die bezeichnungen aus dem spiel verwenden? wir können ja immernoch weiterleitungen von den anderen schreibvarianten erstellen. Fps 21:54, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Äh ja, aber heißt es denn nicht Attackebasiswert wenn du den Rechtsklick drauf benutzt (und wenn du dir die Sonderfertigkeiten anguckst)? Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber so war es glaube ich in den frühen Talenten und Fertigkeiten eingetragen (da waren schon Links zu diesen Namen) GhostNWN 23:30, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::nö, habe eigentlich alles genau so eingetragen, wie es da stand =) Fps 23:53, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Änderung vom Tipp in Wie ein Schatten Ich find es ja gut, dass Du selbst einen Tipp hast, wie man unentdeckt zur Seilwinde gelangt, aber ich fände es wesentlich netter, wenn Du statt meinen Tipp zu editieren lieber einen anderen Punkt hinzufügst, z.B. 'man kann es auch so machen'. Ich habe es gemacht wie ich es beschrieben habe, und da ich die Queste erfolgreich beendet habe, sollte meine Lösung ebenso gültig sein wie jede andere. Oder siehst Du das anders? --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 14:14, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Meiner Erfahrung nach ging das mit dem nah positionieren nie gut (ca 12+ mal probiert) wenn der Rest der Gruppe allesamt schwer bewaffnete Kämpfer ohne Schleichtalent waren, da sie darduch um einiges schneller in die Sichtweite der Kultisten gelangen und somit die Queste fehlschlägt. Natürlich kann deine Erfahrung davon abweichen ;) GhostNWN 21:39, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe, daher hier nochmal von Frage in Aufforderung umformuliert: Da mein Tipp möglich und gültig ist, mache Deine Änderung rückgängig. Füge doch Deinen Tipp als neuen Punkt zur Liste hinzu. --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 22:16, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Armbrust des Wurms Armbrust des Wurms Rezept gelöscht. Warum? DieEchteAilia 18:44, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bin blöd, wie immer ;-) Drachentöterarmbrust=Armbrust des Wurms ::Hach ist es nicht großartig wenn sich alle Probleme von selbst lösen? :D GhostNWN 23:48, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Editieren fremder Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten Auch wenn ein Wiki-Link nach dem Verschieben einer Seite nichtmehr gültig ist, möchte ich Dich bitten, in Zukunft das Editieren fremder Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten zu unterlassen. --Jünger des Namenlosen (Talk) 18:10, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Wiki Links zu ändern ist für das Wiki nützlich, da sonst unnötige "Wanted Pages" aufgelistet werden die neue Mitgleider oder Mitglieder die Wanted Pages erstellen wollen verwirren können. Da alles auf einer Wiki protokolliert wird, kann man auch mit Vergleich der Änderungen sehen wer was geändert hat, und generell wird es dagegen auch keine Einwände geben, genauso wenn man für jemanden, der vergessen hat zu signieren, die Signatur hinzufügt. Ich stimme aber zu, daß man den sonstigen Inhalt einer Diskussion nicht verändern sollte, außer sie verstößt gegen Gesetze, wie z.B. Piracy. Dies ist nunmit die Regelung dieses Wiki. GhostNWN 16:33, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zwei Änderungen Hi, ich finde das Wiki relativ hilfreich und helfe auch selbst mit, bis ich Drakensang durchgespielt habe. Es ist auch das erste mal, dass ich überhaupt ein Wikia in dieser Tiefe verwende (habe bisher nur Rechtschreibkorrekturen in anderen durchgeführt) und finde das System als ganzes auch recht verständlich (brauche z.B. keine HTML Kentnisse für Links). Nun ist mir eine generelle Sache aufgefallen, die man ändern könnte: Wenn ich einen Suchbegriff eingebe und nicht direkt auf der Seite mit dessen Namen landen will, sondern nach Seiten suchen, die diesen Begriff enthalten muss ich erst eine leere Suche starten, um die erweiterte Suche angezeigt zu bekommen. Könnte man daher links, unterhalb der Suche wie in Wikipedia einen Button für "Artikel und "Suchen" anlegen? Man könnte sie auch anders nennen, falls es Lizenztechnische Probleme deswegen geben könnte. Eine weitere kleinere Sache, die mir aufgefallen ist, ist die Weiterleitung "Burg Grimmzahn". Wenn ich nach Burg Grimmzahn suche, werde ich problemlos weitergeleitet. Wenn ich aber eine erweiterte Suche nach Burg Grimmzahn starte, oder nur nach Grimmzahn, dann erscheint die Weiterleitung nirgends in der Ergebnisliste. Eigentlich sollte sie als erstes angezeigt werden. Wäre es in diesem Fall sinnvoller, die Weiterleitung rauszunehmen und eine normale Seite, mit den wichtigsten Infos über die Burg zusammenzustellen, sowie dem Hinweis, dass die Seite der Queste "Über den Silberfällen" den eigentlichen Questablauf und Karten der Burg darstellt? Zarathustra01 12:33, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hiya, freut mich, daß es dir gefällt bei uns mitzumachen! Um deine Fragen zu beantworten: Man muss nicht zuerst eine leere Suche starten um Artikel mit ähnlichen Namen zu finden wenn der Artikel bereits besteht. Unter der Suchbox gibt es zwei Knöpfe, der linke führt dich zu einem Artikel falls er existiert und sucht wenn nicht, und der rechte sucht einfach, selbst wenn der Artikel existiert. Weiterhin kannst du auch wildcards (*) benutzen. Das mit der Weiterleitung funktioniert glaube ich einfach so. Dafür einen disambig zu erstellen scheint mir im Moment leider wenig sinnvoll, aber das kann sich im Verlauf des Wikis natürlich noch ändern! GhostNWN 16:28, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|250px ::Ich würde dir ja gerne glauben, aber glaube alleine hilft leider recht wenig. Kann auch sein dass ich blind bin, aber bei mir sind keine Buttons unter der Suchleiste auf der linken Seite, wie auf diesem Bildschirmabzug zu sehen. Vielleicht hast du mich auch falsch verstanden, hiermit sollte das geklärt sein. Ich benutze Firefox 3.01, falls der Browser damit zu tun ahben könnte. ::Was die Weiterleitung angeht, die funktioniert, aber es ist halt irrierrend wenn man nach Burg Grimmzahn sucht wegen dem Quest und nicht direkt was findet. Erst bei genauerem hinschauen in das Quest oder die Suchergebnisse sieht man, welches Suchergebnis nun das passende ist. Die Weiterleitung von der Burg erscheint nur einfach GAR nicht bei den Suchergebnissen (obwohl sie in dem fall der 100% Treffer wäre). Zarathustra01 16:40, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, versuch mal den Monobook skin zu verwenden, da bekommst du die beiden Knöpfe und kannst so auch schneller suchen. Wegen Grimmzahn werde ich es mir nochmals überlegen. GhostNWN 16:44, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::COol, da ham wir wohl grade beide geschrieben :D Ich hatte geschrieben, dass ich dann den Artikelüber die Burg selbst schreiben würde. Bilder sollte alle da sein, müssten nur verlinkt werden und noch ein wenig Text dazu. Ah verstehe, dieser Skin hat die Suchknöpfe. Für mich ist das hier halt ales noch neu, daher wusste ich nciht mla dass man verschiedene Skins auswählen kann... Zarathustra01 16:52, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nun gut, viel Spaß dabei :) Verlinke den Artikel am Anfang kursiv mit Über den Silberfällen um dem Leser deutlich zu machen, daß der Grimmzahn Artikel nur Hintergrundinformationen zur Burg hat aber keine Questenlösungen und Karten usw beinhaltet.GhostNWN 16:50, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Artikelnamen HiHo Ghost, leider habe ich die Änderungsprotokolle von diesem Wochenende nicht ganz gecheckt. Kann es sein, dass Du etliche Seiten umbenannt hat? Beim Magica Lominosus (das wirklich sooooo heisst), habe ich das noch gecheckt, der Rest war für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich hoffe mal, dass alles stimmt. DieEchteAilia 06:10, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Ailia, hab das ehrlich gesagt nicht im Spiel nachgecheckt sondern bin davon ausgegangen, daß die bereits vorhandenen Artikel den Namen richtig hatten. Liste der Änderungen: Schlüssel zum DiebesgildenparcourS (weil du in der Artikelbeschreibung auch ein S am ende hattest aber der name es nicht hatte), Ein Talisman(N), Lominosus->Luminosos (Artikel hatte das mehrmals so geschrieben und die Gegenstandsbeschreibung wies auch auf Luminosus hin).GhostNWN 10:52, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC)